I remember you
by Katt Krystal
Summary: Fionna gets amnesia when battling Ice Queen. she doesn't remember who she is, who her friends are, or who she's supposed to like... she's 16, and she was dating Prince Gumball, the man of her dreams, before her accident. But now she doesn't think of him the same way. she starts hanging out with a certain vampire king more than she used to...
1. Chapter 1: Amnesia?

**I remember you**** chapter 1**

**General P.O.V…**

Ice Queen cackled furiously as she pelted cake with ice bolts. Fionna leaped up and knocked the crown off of Ice Queen's head, "My powers!" shrieked the Ice Queen. Just then a giant Cake jumped up to get the crown away from ice queen. Cake accidently ran across the room too fast, and her paws slid on the ice floor. She collided into Fionna, making Fionna throw the crown up into the air, and Fionna crashed through the ice wall into the snow outside the ice palace. Cake then leaped out the hole in the wall to retrieve her sister, Just as the crown hit the floor. Ice queen just shrugged, and picked he crown up off the floor.

**Fionna's P.O.V…**

When I opened my eyes I was suddenly blinded by bright lights and pink furniture. "_Where am I?_ I thought. I looked around and saw I was in a hospital bed. _Huh, weird. _I thought, _I can't remember why I'm in here. _I hopped off the bed, and walked over to a mirror. _Whoa…I look like a mess._ My hair is all matted to my head, and I have small cuts and bruises all over me. _Heh… it looks like I fell out a second story window. _I walked over to a small table by the bed. I saw a clipboard on it, so I read the info. It said:

Name: Fionna

Age:16

Description: Blue eyes, long blonde hair, female

Species: human

Well the description is right so I guess that's me. _Wait,_ I thought, _how come I don't remember? _ Just then the door opened, and a man in a pink and purple suit came in the room with a relieved expression on his face. "Fionna, your awake." The man said gleefully, "This is great!"

_Fionna that's me, right? It must be. _"Where am I?" I asked.

The man looked confused then said, "The Candy Kingdom infirmary. Are you okay, Fionna? Maybe you should lay back down, while I go get Dr. Ice Cream."

"Ok." I said naively as I sat down on the bed. He left and I looked around the room trying to find something to trigger my memory. I saw something white lying on the floor next to the bed. I picked it up, and saw it is a hat. I put it on and once again looked in the mirror. I tucked all my hair in the hat, letting my bangs hang loose on the side of my face. The white hat had cute bunny ears sticking up at the top.

The door opened again, and this time a small white and tan cat came in, followed by the pink man I saw before. Behind the man wearing a pink suit and crown, an ice cream cone wearing a lab coat came in. As soon as she saw me, the cat tackled me to the floor in a giant bear hug saying, "Oh, babycakes, your awake!"

"Ow!" I grunted in pain from being so sore all over.

The cat immediately got off me saying with her southern twang, "Oh my goodness. I didn't even think about you having all those bruises."

"Ahem… uh Fionna I already told Dr. Ice Cream here what you asked me earlier. He would like to ask you a few questions. If that's okay?" said the man in the pink suit.

"uhhh… yah that's fine." I said as I got off the floor. Dr. Ice Cream asked me a lot of simple stuff, to none of which I had the answers to.

He asked stuff like, "Where do you live? Who is your best friend? What year is it?" and "Do you have any siblings?" I felt so embarrassed that I didn't know the answers. It was starting to freak me out that I couldn't remember anything. _Why can't I remember? _I thought.

"Okay your highness. I think I have an answer." The doctor said, "She has amnesia."

"What?" both the man and the cat yelled at the same time. I just sat there looking confused.

The pink man turned to me and asked, "So, Fionna you don't remember anything?"

**This is my first multi-chapter story. I know it starts off with Prince Gumball but THIS IS A FIOLEE STORY! Constructive criticism helps**** I don't own adventure time. If I did it probably wouldn't be as awesomely algebraic!**

** ~Katt Krystal**


	2. Chapter 2: Going home

Chapter 2: Going home

**Fionna's P.O.V…**

"Uh, well it's complicated. I remember what things are like cups, chairs, and stuff, but not any other things." I replied.

"So… you don't remember me?" He asked.

I looked at him for a moment then slowly shook my head, and said "No."

"Do you remember me, Fionna?" The cat asked with tears forming in the corners of her eyes, "You've just got to remember me."

"I'm sorry, but no, I don't"

Dr. Icecream took a step towards the cat and the man in the pink and purple suit. "Don't worry, I doubt it's permanent. Most cases like this don't last long. All you have to do is jog her memory."

"Yeah… Okay, Fionna let's get started." Said the man wearing the crown. "I'm Prince Gumball, Ruler of the Candy Kingdom, and this is your sister, Cake the cat." He continued.

I didn't know what to say to this, so I just kept quiet. Prince Gumball saw this and asked Cake, "What can we do to jog her memory?"

"Ahem. If you'll excuse me I have to go check something." Said Dr. Icecream.

"Of course." The prince replied, and Dr. Icecream left the room.

"Well… I see she already found her hat, and that didn't jog her memory. I think we have some old scrapbooks at the tree fort. We could go look at them. If that's alright, Fionna?"

I smiled and said, "Sure let's go Cake!"

"Umm, Cake I think I need to stay here and run the kingdom for a while." Said Prince Gumball.

"Alright, follow me Fionna!" Said Cake gleefully, and before I knew it we were running out of the Candy Kingdom, into the grasslands. We past some creepy looking woods, and Cake let me ride on her back until we got to the tree fort, as Cake called it. I found out that Cake can stretch into different shapes. It's really cool! Cake said this tree fort is where we live. Then she asked, "Do you remember it, sweetie?"

I looked at the tree fort, trying hard to remember, but sadly I said, "No." We went inside only to have a little machine chirp at us, "Hello Fionna and Cake!"

"Hello!" I replied with just as much enthusiasm.

"Hey, Beema." Cake said, "Listen, Fionna had an accident fighting Ice Queen." Cake paused to look at me, and then continued, "She has amnesia. We need to find something that will jog her memory."

"No worries, Beema will find just the thing." The little machine said before it turned and waddled away.

"Okay, now for those scrapbooks." Said Cake. She grabbed me by the waist, and stretched us up a ladder to a second story bedroom. In the bedroom, there was a small bed with a bunch of monster fur, and an orange sleeping bag on it. There was also a big chest with one of the drawers pulled out with a pillow in it. Cake walked over to the closet and opened it. She signaled me to follow her, so I walked over to the closet. I saw a box of weapons _I'm going to have to try those, _I thought. I saw some clothes similar to the ones I was wearing, and one light blue sparkly strapless dress in the closet.

Cake finally found what she was looking for, and she pulled a huge scrapbook out from the bottom of a box of fabrics. "Here we go, Fionna want to go back down to the couch and check this out?"

"Yeah!" I happily replied. We sat down on the couch, and Cake turned the cover over on the scrapbook.

**It seems like I haven't uploaded in a while, but it has only been one very slow week… I'll try to update the next chapter sooner, because this one is a little short. well I hope you like it:)**

** ~Katt Krystall**


	3. Chapter 3: Introducing ML

**Well, here's chapter 3 I tried to hurry up and upload this chapter faster than the last one. Hope you like it! lol**

Chapter 3: Introducing Marshall Lee

**Fionna's p.o.v…**

The very first picture in the scrapbook was one of me, cake, Prince Gumball, and some other guy with dark hair and pale skin. "Uh, Cake? Who's that?" I pointed to the guy in the picture with us.

"That's Marshall Lee, he's a no good, vampire prankster." Cake said with a disgusted look on her face.

"He's hot." I said without even thinking about what I was saying. I felt my face heat up. _Why did I have to tell her I think that? _I thought.

Cake looked at me like I was crazy. Then she pointed to Prince Gumball and asked, "And what about him?"

"Are you asking me if he's hot?"

"Yes, wait no! I don't know. I'm just asking if you like him." Said Cake franticly.

"Uhh… No. How could I like someone who wears pink and purple all the time?"

"Oh no this isn't good. Fionna you're dating him, you've had a crush on him since you were freaking 12!" Cake was nearly shouting.

"Calm down Cake. It's ok, I can just break up with him."

"No! You do like him, Fi! You just have to remember how much you love him." Cake said.

"Me? Love him? You've got to be kidding me." I yelled.

"Let's just both calm down. I'm gonna go tell Prince Gumball that you don't remember liking him." Cake said, "Will you be ok here by yourself?"

"Yahhh… I won't do anything really dumb." I said widening my eyes to look innocent.

"Now that answer is what's scaring me." She said.

I smiled, "Just go Cake I'll be fine."

"Ok, finish looking through the scrapbook. Please try to remember. Bye." She said as she stepped out the front door.

The scrapbook! I had completely forgotten about that. "Boy, I sure hope she isn't gone long. It's getting pretty dark." I said to myself. I looked at the boy in the picture. I studied his features, _Marshall Lee._ I flipped through most of the book. Nothing looked familiar. I was trying my hardest to remember. I jumped when I heard a husky voice say, "Sup Fi?"

"AHHH!" I screamed, and dropped the scrapbook.

It was him. It was Marshall Lee. He flew the rest of the way in the open window, and he sat down next to me on the couch, and put his arm around my shoulders, "Something must be really bothering you. I've tried to scare you a million times, but when I'm not even trying to scare you, somehow I do." He said, "So what's wrong?"

His face was just inches away from mine, and I felt a weird tingling feeling go through my body. "I uhh… J-Just sitting alone in the dark I guess." I stuttered, and decided to just to play it cool, and save myself from looking like an idiot explaining that I had amnesia.

"Um… Yeah I'll have to remember that next time I'm trying to scare you." He smiled a smile that made my heart stop. I couldn't help but smile back. He looked at me, and said, "So ya wanna go strangle some pixies, or we could go to my house and watch the new heat signature!"

"I don't really know if I can. I kinda have to wait for Cake to get back."

He looked confused and said, "That's never stopped you before."

I stood up, and ran to the kitchen, and said, "Exactly! I'll just leave her a note saying I went to your house. Where should I leave it for her to find?"

"How 'bout on the table here?" He asked.

` I wrote the note then sat it on the table. "Perfect!" I replied.


	4. Chapter 4: Heat signature 4

Chapter 4: Heat signature 4

**Fionna's P.O.V…**

Marshall Lee picked me up, and carried me bridal style all the way to a house in a dark cave. He sat me down in front of his house, and opened his door to let me inside. It was a small, nice house, and it was pretty tidy inside for a guy. "So you ready to watch heat signature 4?"

"Yeah dude!" I said as I jumped onto Marshall Lee's couch. "Ouch. What is up with your couch?" I asked as I tried to sit on the uncomfortable couch.

` "Sorry about that. I don't ever use the couch, but here." Marshall Lee grabbed me by the waist, and lifted me into his lap. So we were both floating inches above the couch.

'_I can't believe Cake doesn't like him.'_ I thought, '_He's so sweet'_

**Marshall's P.O.V…**

Before the movie started Fionna complained about the couch, so I picked her up, and sat her in my lap. I was gonna ask her 'better?' but the movie started. I put my arms around her as we watched the movie. Towards the end of the movie I felt Fi's breathing get deeper, and I knew she had fallen asleep. "Well I should probably get you home before Cake claws my face off." I said. I shifted her position in my arms, and flew out the door in the direction of her tree fort. '_Glob, she's so cute.'_ I thought as I looked down at her, '_If only she would stop liking Gumbutt'_

I floated up to her bedroom window. It was already open. '_Oh crap! This can't be good.'_ I thought as I floated in. I placed Fionna in her bed, and tucked her in. I kissed her on the cheek. "Ahem." I spun around when I heard Cake. She motioned for me to follow her as she walked down to her living room. When we got down there she asked, "So, did Fionna tell you about her accident?"

"What?" I asked.

"She fell fighting Ice Queen, and now she has amnesia." Cake explained.

"Really? She didn't act any different. I wonder why she didn't tell me."

"That just shows how much attention you pay her." Cake smirked.

"I do pay attention to her!" I shrieked. "But now that you mention it, she did act a little weird when I came over earlier. Why would she just pretend like she didn't forget me?"

"I don't know…" Cake said deep in thought.

"Well I'll ask her tomorrow." I said as I floated out the door.

"mmm'k" I heard from the still distracted Cake. _'I wonder what she's thinking about.'_

**I'm sorry this chapter sucks and that it's short. I've got a lot of stuff going through my mind right now, but I'll try to make the next chapter better. Don't forget to review and I love all of you that do review:)**

** ~Katt Krystal**


	5. Chapter 5: Pancakes, swords and pictures

Chapter 5: Pancakes, swords, and pictures

**Fionna's P.O.V…**

I woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes. I hurried to get dressed. Then I rushed downstairs into the kitchen. "Mmm Smells great, Cake!" I smiled.

"Yeah? I made bacon pancakes, your favorite. I was hoping you'd maybe remember mornings like this, when you wake up to your favorite foods." Cake said as she flipped the pancakes.

"Uh, well I do hope I remember soon. All this not knowing stuff is very confusing." I said. Cake sat down a plate of pancakes in front of us and sat down. I took two pancakes off the stack, and Cake took the rest. Right after I finished my second pancake there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." I said. Cake was still eating her pancakes. I opened the door, and there stood Prince Gumball. "Hi." I said shyly.

"Hello Fionna." He smiled, "May I come in?"

"Uhhh, sure. Come on Cake's in the kitchen."

I turned to walk to the kitchen, but Prince Gumball grabbed my hand and said, "Fionna, Cake told me what you said about not loving me right now, and wanting to break up with me, but I think it would be best if we just wait until you remember everything. Wouldn't that be fair?"

"I-I don't know…" I stuttered.

"Why can't we just wait until you remember everything?" His smile was hard to turn down, but then an image popped into my head. It was Marshall Lee the vampire king, and when he was holding me in his arms watching the movie.

"I know I may regret this later, but I'm sorry, I just don't wanna date you if I don't remember you."

"Fionna think about what you're doing." The prince pleaded.

"Oh, I have. We'll still be friends though, right?" I asked.

"The best of friends." He said. It looked like he was trying his best not to cry, "Good day Fionna." He turned around and walked off in the direction of the Candy Kingdom. I ran into the kitchen smiling.

"Who was it?" Cake asked, "And why do you have that creepy smile on your face?" This made me burst out in laughter, and Cake joined in on the laughter too.

"Cake I remembered something." I said when I stopped laughing, "It's nothing big, but I'm just excited I remembered something."

"Well, spit it out! What did you remember, girl?" She asked.

"Ok, it's just something about Marshall Lee. I remembered that he's the king of the nightosphere, and that I usually just call him Marshall." I said proud that I remembered something. "Oh, and I have some more news! I broke up with Prince Gumball."

"You did what?" Cake yelled.

"I broke up with Prince Gumball." I repeated. "I'm gonna finish looking through the scrapbook. 'k Cake?"

"Yeah…" Cake mumbled something after that, but I didn't care. I just wanted to remember something else.

I walked to the living room again, and I picked up the scrapbook from where I dropped it last night. Surprisingly it was still on the page I was on when I dropped it. It's a picture from my 16th birthday. Cake wrote a description below each picture, so I could tell what each picture is. It's one of the few pictures that I'm actually wearing a dress in. This dress is red with spaghetti strap. It flows down to my knees. Cake is in front of me, Prince Gumball is to my side, holding my hand, and Marshall is behind me acting as if he was about to suck my blood, but I can tell he was just joking from the playful gleam in his eyes. We all look really happy.

I turned the page. I was back in my adventuring clothes, and I was holding a sword, fighting an ogre. '_Oh, so that must be why we have all these swords, and weapons lying around.'_ I thought, '_I must really, really like adventuring.'_

The next picture was just of Marshall Lee. He was floating in the air, and smirking at the camera. It had no description under it, so I took it out and stuffed it in the green backpack I was carrying around. I looked at several more pictures then I got to the end of the book. I got up, and put the book back in the closet. "Oh honey, there you are. I was just gonna tell you, I'm going to my boyfriend Lord Monicronicorn's house. Will you be ok here by yourself?"

"Yeah Cake, actually I was thinking about going adventuring today. I grabbed a silver sword with a black handle, and a sky blue crystal attached to the handle, and I stuck it in the loop on my bag.

"Are you sure it's ok to go by yourself? I mean, you are a little out of practice with sword fighting."

"Well, if it'll make you feel better I could go get Marshall to come with me." I said as I fixed my hair under my bunny hat.

"Yeah, I guess. Want me to drop you off by his house on my way to Mo-Chro's place?"

"Yeah that'd be great!" I replied.

**Marshall's P.O.V…**

I had a very unusual dream. It was about Fionna, and all the times she's been there for me. It started when I first met Fionna when she was 12, and the dream went all the way up to yesterday. I woke up thinking this dream had to mean something, when I heard a knock at the door. I got out of bed, floated downstairs, and opened the door. There stood a blushing Fionna saying, "Uhhh… Hey Marshall… Did I wake you?" That was when I realized I was still just in my back boxers.

"Heh… No, hold on a sec." I shut the door, floated up to my bedroom, grabbed some pants, and put them on. Then I floated back to the front door, and opened it. "So, yeah… Sorry 'bout that, Hun." I smirked. This made Fi blush even more.

"Uh, you wanna come adventuring with me? Cake went to Lord M's house, and adventuring is more fun with two."

"Sure, where'd you have in mind?" I asked as I grabbed a long sleeved shirt off the couch, and buttoned it up.

"I um, I… actually I thought maybe you should decide." She said.

"Oh really? Or is it that you can't remember anywhere to go?" I asked. "Cake told me last night, about your amnesia. Why didn't you tell me?"

She stood there for a moment silent. Then she said, "I-I don't know. I j-just didn't know how to t-tell you." She sobbed. "Just don't be mad at m-me." She began crying.

"Hey Fi, It's alright, I'm not mad at you, see?" I pulled her into a tight hug, letting her cry into my shirt. I didn't mind, I just had to make Fi feel better. I can't stand to see her cry. "Come on." I picked her up, and floated over to the couch, and I sat down with Fionna in my lap.

After a while Fionna's sobs started to slow down, and I saw her blue eyes light up, and she said, "I'm so glad you're not mad at me, but I think Cake and Prince Gumball are mad at me though."

I looked at her shocked _'Why would they ever be mad at her?' _I thought. "Why?" I asked.

Her eyes shifted to the ground as she spoke, "Well I sort of broke up with Prince Gumball today."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"I don't love him. I used too. From what Cake was telling me, I really loved him, but not anymore."

I was shocked. I never thought I would ever hear Fi say that. I looked at her, and smiled. "Hey Fi, ready for that adventure?"

She smiled her breathtaking smile and said, "Heck yeah!"

**Sorry I didn't get to upload a chapter over thanksgiving break. I hope the long chapter makes up for that. Wow 1,343 words so far in this chapter:D Thanks for 20 reviews you guys! I love getting on and seeing that people actually like this story it inspires me to write a new chapter faster. Anyways enjoy!**

** ~Katt Krystal**

[Type text]


	6. Chapter 6: Thunder-bird Mountain

Chapter 6: Thunder-bird Mountain

**Fionna's P.O.V…**

We were climbing the side of Thunder-bird Mountain to get the golden egg from the giant bird. We were nearly at the top when Marshall said, "Ok let's do this!" He looked at me, and smiled. If I wasn't using both of my hands to climb I would have had to put my hand on my chest to steady my heart. While Marshall was climbing I looked at his features. '_He's very handsome.' _I thought. He has long black hair fell just over his crimson eyes. I was still studying his features when he looked at me and joked, "What? Is there something on my face?"

"Uhh… n-no." I blushed. We got to the peak of the mountain, and just as the old tales say there was a giant bird's nest sitting on the mountain. With no sign of the thunder-bird we jumped into the nest, and grabbed the egg. As we were getting out of the nest we heard the sound of the bird's wings flapping noisily through the air. The booming sound was so loud I had to cover my ears.

"Go." Marshall commanded. I did as Marshall said, and jumped out of the nest. When I turned around I saw Marshall had thrown the golden egg down by me. I waited for him to jump down here with me, and when he didn't I climbed back up the nest. The bronze bird was clawing and pecking furiously at Marshall's face. I grabbed my sword, and jumped at the bird. Shrieking a fierce battle cry, I stabbed the enormous bird's back. The thunder-bird stopped attacking Marshall Lee, and it threw me off its back.

I landed against the side of the nest. Something painfully sharp landed in my back. The bird came over to me, and I immediately jumped up. _'My sword!' _I thought, _'Where's my sword?' _I saw my silver sword stuck in the huge bird's back, and jumped to it. I grabbed the handle, and yanked it down hard enough to temporarily paralyze the bird while Marshall and I left the mountain with the golden egg. "Yeah we did it!" I yelled.

"You were awesome out there, Fi." Marshall smiled. I don't know why, but I couldn't help but blush.

I giggled as I said, "Thanks dude." Marshall Lee picked me up, and carried me to my treefort. Marshall took the heavy egg, and threw it onto a pile of other gold objects in my den. I looked at him and asked, "So… what do ya wanna do?"

"How 'bout we play video games?" Marshall walked into the living room and called, "Beema?"

Just then the cute little machine came out of the cabinet, holding a sock. "Yes?"

"Hey Beema, can you hook us up with some spell caster 4?"

"What's spell caster 4?" I asked.

"Just another video game I'm gonna kick your butt at!" shouted Marshall Lee.

"Oh you're on!" The music of a video game came on, so Marshall and I directed our attention to the game. I don't know how long we played, but eventually it got dark, and Cake came home. We kept tying, but Marshall eventually won. "Finally." We both said when Beema's screen read, "YOU WON!"

"Welp, I should probably get home, and you should get to bed." Marshall said as he lazily floated off the couch, and stretched.

"Yeah," I yawned, "I really had fun today."

"Me too," Marshall smiled, "see ya." He floated out the window, and I closed it behind him. I walked upstairs, and climbed in bed. Cake was already fast asleep.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter:) More chapters to come soon. Yay! People actually like this story! **

** ~Katt Krystal**


	7. Chapter 7: Melodies and Memories

Chapter 7: Melodies and Memories

**Marshall's P.O.V…**

I left my blonde adventuress' house, and floated to the pink castle home to non-other than Bubba Gumball. I floated up to the window of the lab, and floated in. Gumbutt was mixing two chemicals together, a pink one and a dark violet colored one. When he mixed them together it turned red. '_This is the perfect time to finally scare him.'_ I thought as I snuck up behind him.

"Hello Marshall." He said and he didn't even turn away from the chemicals.

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"Simple really. I thought I heard someone, and you're the only person who would sneak up on me. So I just guessed you were there." He finally turned to look at me. He didn't really look like he had been dumped by the girl he loved. He looked like his happy goody-goody self, but when I looked into his eyes I could see his pain. "So, what are you here for Marshall?" he asked.

"Oh, um. . . nothing really. See ya." I said as I floated back out the window. 'She really did dump him,' I thought, 'wow, that's a shocker.' I chuckled floating through the air towards my cave.

When I got home I couldn't think of anything to do, so I just messed around with my bass for a while. "This is what I brought you. This you can keep." I sung, "This is what I brought, you may forget me. I promise to depart. Just promise one thing. Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep." I played a small rift, and then sung the next part, "This is what I brought you. This you can keep. This is what I brought, you may forget me. I promise you my heart. Just promise one thing. Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep." I played the rift a little longer this time, then sung, "Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep. This is what is I thought, I thought you'd need me. This is what I thought, so think me naive. I promise you a heart you promise to keep. Kiss my eyes to sleep." I finished with a soft chord.

Schwabelle jumped off the fridge, and landed on my head with a large meow. "Aw, girl get off me!" I flew backwards, and crashed into the table. So I sat there on the floor with a cat on my head, and a flipped over table by my side. "Great." I sighed, "Well it's going to be dawn soon, so I should probably leave this mess for tomorrow, and go to bed."

**Fionna's P.O.V…**

"Babycakes, wake up. Time for spaghetti breakfast." Cake's cheery voice was the first thing I heard the next morning. "Ughh." I groaned then pulled the covers up over my head. "Fionna you gotta get up. It's not my fault that you stayed up all night playing video games with Marshall Lee." Then Cake pulled me out of my bed. I landed on the floor with a big thud.

"Okay, okay let me get dressed." I said.

"M'kay, but you better hurry. You have a hot plate of spaghetti waiting for you downstairs." Cake turned around, and rushed out of the room to go devour her plate of spaghetti. I changed out of my pajamas into my regular clothes. I sighed, looked in the mirror, and tied my long hair back into a bun. I got up as I was putting on my hat, and I ran downstairs to Cake putting another giant helping of spaghetti on her plate.

"Seconds?" I asked.

"Thirds." Cake smiled.

"Wow, you really like spaghetti. I better eat mine before it's all gone." I sat down across from Cake, and put some spaghetti on my plate.

Once we finished eating our spaghetti breakfast Cake said that she was gonna take Mo-Chro some chicken noodle soup, because he wasn't feeling so good. "I might be gone a long time again today. I have to make sure he's okay." Cake said as she turned off the stove, and put the soup into a thermos.

"Awww, that's so sweet of you, Cake." I smiled.

"Well see ya in a bit, Fi." Cake said as she walked out the door.

When Cake left I got up, and washed all the dirty dishes that were piling up in the sink. I hummed a soft little tune as I washed the dishes. Next while I had a little privacy I ran a hot bath. Then I got in, and tried to relax. I was thinking about when I woke up in the Candy Kingdom infirmary, when suddenly I remembered Cake and I fighting the Ice Queen. I had knocked the crown off Ice Queen's head, and Cake ran to get the crown, but she slipped. She ran into me, I dropped the crown, and fell out of the Ice Kingdom's palace wall. I remembered falling, falling through the freezing air, and then... nothing. I could hear a voice calling out to me. It sounded a lot like Cake, but I couldn't be sure. "Fi? Fionna… oh, Fi it'll be ok. . . don't go into the light." I looked around _'What light?'_ I thought, _'It's nothing but darkness.'_

I opened my eyes, and jumped out of the tub. I put my clothes on, and grabbed my hat. "Wait, I don't know where to go." I walked over to where Beema was sitting and asked her, "Do you know where Mo-Chro's house is?" She gave me directions, and I started off to find his house. When I finally came to a little house I went up to the door, and knocked. I heard movement going on inside the house then the door opened.

"Oh Fionna! Why did you come here? What's wrong?" Cake asked when she saw me.

Nothing's wrong, Cake. I remembered something while you were gone, and I just had to tell you!"

Cake smiled then asked, "Well, you gonna tell me what you remembered?"

"I was sitting in the bath tub thinking when suddenly I forgot what I was doing, and started staring off into space. I remembered fighting the Ice Queen. I had knocked off her crown, and you ran towards me to get it, but you slipped on the ice, and slid into me. I crashed out the wall, and fell into ice cold darkness." I told cake.

She was speechless for a moment then said, "I'm glad you remembered something. That fight is how you got amnesia in the first place."

**Whoo-hoo chapter 7 already finished! I love all the kind reviews I've been getting. The song Marshall sings is called Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep. Look it up it's a good song. R & R**

** ~Katt Krystal**


	8. Chapter 8: Field of Fireflies

Chapter 8: Field of Fireflies

**Fionna's P.O.V…**

"What?" I gasped, "Wow, that's huge! I finally remembered something!"

"I know," Cake wrapped me into a bear hug and said, "I'm so happy that you started remembering stuff." Then a sound that sounded somewhere between a horse neighing and someone coughing came from inside the little house. "Sorry. I gots to go, Sugar." Cake said as she closed the door.

"Well, what now?" I asked myself. I left Mo-Chro's house, and started walking through the woods. "I could go to Marshall Lee's house." I said aloud, "Wait he's probably still asleep." I looked up at the sun still high in the sky. I walked all the way back to the treefort, and I couldn't find anything to do. So I started cleaning the bedroom. I picked up some dirty clothes from the floor, and put them in the laundry room to be washed. I did a few other things around the house, and by the time I finished I was exhausted. I plopped down on my bed with a sigh. I don't know when I fell asleep, but when I woke up I was staring face to face with Marshall Lee.

"Boo." He whispered.

"Dude!" I playfully slapped the side of his head.

"Ha ha!" He floated onto the bed beside me.

"That wasn't funny." I said.

Marshall smirked, "You should've seen your face."

"Whatever…" I blushed.

"So Fi, you ready to go adventuring?"

"Yeah, where are we going?" I sat up in my bed, and Marshall floated up into the air.

"Surprise."

"Awww, what? That's not fair." I whined, "You gotta tell me."

"I could, but I would hate to ruin the surprise." Marshall picked me up, and flew out into the cool night air. Marshall flew really high and really fast, so I hung onto him for my life.

"Oh Marshall, I almost forgot to tell you something important. I remembered something this morning." I said.

"Really? That's great, what did you remember?" Marshall questioned.

I looked off at the stars and said, "I remembered cake and I fighting Ice Queen. Cake crashed into me, and I fell out of the castle into the snow. Cake told me that's how I got this stupid amnesia."

"Oh, maybe we can find a way to further jog your memory." Marshall stated as he let me down to the ground, "We're here."

I looked around, and noticed we were just standing on a grassy hill in the dark. "This is what you wanted to show me?" I asked.

"What I wanted to show you is on the other side of this hill." Marshall started walking over the small hill.

I stood there confused for a moment the yelled, "Marshall! Wait up!" I ran over the hill to find thousands of bright lively fireflies. "Wow. . ." I said, "It's so beautiful."

Marshall smiled and said, "Come on." He floated through the bugs. I quickly ran after him until we got to a fully bloomed cherry blossom tree. Marshall floated up to sit on one of its branches, and I climbed up after him.

I sat down on the branch that Marshall was on. "This is amazing!" I smiled.

**Marshall's P.O.V…**

"I know right." I watched Fionna's blue orbs sparkle with excitement. I leaned up against the trunk of the tree as I watched the graceful dancing of the fireflies flying through the air. A stray firefly floated over, and landed on Fionna's nose. Fi laughed, and shook the bug off. We stayed there talking for hours, eventually Fionna dosed off against my chest. It was really peaceful sitting there watching the light of the fireflies float around through the air, and listening to Fionna's deep breathing…

"Marshall, wake up." I heard Fi's sweet voice ringing through my ears, "Marshy..?"

I lazily opened my eyes, and looked around. "Hey Fi," I smiled, "what time is it?"

"I don't know, but I'm afraid that if we stay here any longer the sun might come up."

"Heh, yah that wouldn't be too good." I stretched. Then I picked Fionna up, and we floated back to my cave. We made it in the cave right as the first rays of sunlight peaked over the horizon. We went inside my house, and I floated over to the couch. Fionna followed close behind. "So you wanna play a videogame?" I asked as Fionna plopped down on the couch.

"Sure, what do you wanna play?"

"I don't know." I got off the couch, and floated over to my T.V. set. I held up some racing game and asked, "How 'bout this?"

"Alright. Let's do this." Fi grabbed a game controller, and I put the game on. Then I floated back over to the couch, sat down, and grabbed the other controller. "Yeah! I won!" said Fionna when the first race was over.

"Best two out of three?" I challenged.

"You're on." Fi stated. This is about how the rest of the morning went, at least it did 'till Fionna asked, "Marshy, what time is it?"

"Uh, about 15 minutes to noon."

"Oh zip, Cake's gonna flip!" Fionna stood up and said, "Bye dude." Then she ran out the door.

"Bye." I sighed, and closed the door.

**Hey guys sorry I didn't update sooner. I've been sick *cough cough* so if this chapter isn't that good it's because I'm sick. Hope you like! YAY for the long chapter! Remember to review! I love all the reviews I get:)**


	9. Chapter 9: The End?

Chapter 9: The end?

**Fionna's P.O.V…**

I rushed home as fast as I could run. "Cake is gonna be soooooo mad," I said to myself, "I didn't mean to stay all night and then some with Marshall." I walked in the front door and said, "Hellooo, Cake I'm home."

"Finally!" Cake said stretching down the ladder from our bedroom, "Girl, you about scared me half to death. When I came home from Mo-Chro's place you were asleep in your bed, so I came down here to the living room, and I read some of this book," Cake gestured to a book sitting on the table, "Then I went up to go to bed, and you weren't there. I searched the whole treefort, and didn't find you. Then Beema told me that she saw Marshall Lee carrying you off somewhere. So I stayed up waiting for you to come home. When you never showed back up I finally decided to go to bed."

"Oh Cake," I voiced, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to stay so long. We fell asleep in this field Marshall showed me, and when we woke up the sun was about to rise, so we had to hurry up, and get Marshall to safety. We got to Marshall's house as fast as we could. When we got to there we played videogames, and I forgot to come home immediately. I'm sorry Cake."

"It's alright, Fi. I just get worried about you." Cake yawned.

"Oh Cake," I gave my sister a hug, and said, "Maybe you should get some more sleep."

"Yeah, I probably should."

"Cake I'm gonna take a walk while you sleep."

"mmm'k." Cake mumbled as she stretched herself up to our shared bedroom.

I walked outside into the bright daylight. I couldn't think of anywhere to go, so I decided I would go explore in the forest a little ways behind my house. I walked into the forest through the tree line. I saw a lot of small animals as I walked through the woods. I walked for a really long time, and then I came across a small lake. _'Oh wow,'_ I thought, _'it's so pretty here.'_ The sun was shining down on the lake making it sparkle. The birds were chirping their merry little tunes, and the sweet smell of pine leaves was very strong here. I walked around the lake a few times, and I noticed time was slipping away, because the sun was already far in the west. "Oh wow, I better hurry to get back before Cake wakes up." I said. I ran to the other side of the lake, then through the forest, occasionally stubbing my toe or getting small cuts from the small green thorns I was running through. I huffed my way out of the woods. The sun had gone down, and the full moon was now up. _'The moon is really big and bright tonight.' _I thought. I could see the back of the treefort off in the distance. I ran over the small grassy hills of the grasslands I live in, and got to the treefort. I quietly snuck back in, and noticed Cake's loud snoring from the bedroom. "Good, I didn't wake her up," I whispered, "but what should I do now?"

"You could always go see Marshall Lee." Beema suggested.

"Oh hey Beema, I didn't see you there. Yeah, I think I will visit Marshall Lee. Can you tell Cake where I am if she gets up before I'm back?"

"Sure thing Fionna!"

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver Beema!" and with that I had walked out the door, and was on my way to Marshall's house.

I was a little over half way there when I heard, "Fionna!"

I turned around, and saw Marshall Lee. "Oh hey dude!" I said as I walked over to him.

**Marshall's P.O.V…**

Fionna smiled an amazing smile as she walked up to me. "Fionna, you didn't get in trouble with Cake, did you?"

"No, no. She wasn't too mad. She was just extremely worried about me." Fionna voiced.

"Good, I was actually coming to see if you got in trouble, because it was sort of my fault you didn't come home."

"Awww, that's sweet of you Marshy." Fi smiled.

I couldn't help myself, she looked so beautiful, and I had to kiss her. So I did just that, I looked her in the eyes, and kissed her. It wasn't an extremely long kiss, but it wasn't too short, it was passionate. When it ended too soon I told Fionna my true feelings about her, and told her I loved her. Fionna's face was flushed, and she looked dumbfounded. She was silent, just staring at me, but her eyes didn't really look focused on me. "Oh, I see how it is! You don't like me back, do you?!" I yelled. '_How could I have been stupid enough to actually reveal my feelings to her?' _"DO YOU?" I screamed. Fionna fell to her knees, and started crying. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. I had never seen Fi cry like this before. "Fi look, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I didn't mean to make you this upset." I said.

Fionna looked up at me and smiled, "Oh Marshall, I remember you! I remember everything now!"

I helped her back up and said, "That's great."

"I love you, Marshy!" Fionna said as I wiped the tears off her cheek.

I leaned in, and kissed her again, "I love you too."

**Yay! I'm thinking about making one more chapter for this story. It would be really short, but I think I want to make another chapter to this. What do you guys think? **

** ~Katt Krystal**


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue

**Epilogue **

**Cake's P.O.V…**

I woke up when I heard the door shut. "Fionna?" I called as I stretched down from the bedroom.

"Fionna just left to go to Marshall Lee's house." Beema informed me.

"Oh, I'll just go make sure she's okay." I said then walked out the front door on the way towards Marshall Lee's house. I stretched into a giant cat, so I could catch up with Fionna faster. Finally I could see Fionna off in the distance. As I got closer I noticed Marshall Lee standing next to her. I shrunk down to a size where I could see them, but they couldn't see me.

"I love you." was all I heard Marshall Lee say.

"Whhaaa-" I gasped. Then Marshall Lee took Fionna's hand and kissed her! I was too shocked to move, and I'm guessing Fionna was too, because after the kiss Fionna hadn't moved an inch, and she had this funny look on her face. Marshall Lee must have took it as rejection, because he started yelling. Then Fionna fell to her knees, and started… crying? "oooooo I'm gonna tear that boy from limb to limb. . ." I said.

Marshall Lee started trying to comfort Fionna, and I was about to claw vampire boy's face off when I heard Fionna say, "Oh Marshall, I remember you. I remember everything now."

'Yay my baby is finally remembering everything!' I cheered silently in my head, and I moved a little closer to them, so I could hear them better.

"That's great." Replied Marshall Lee.

Then I heard Fionna say, "I love you, Marshy."

Marshall Lee gave Fi a short kiss, and then said, "I love you too." They stood there looking into each other's eyes while I decided it would be best if I got out of there, and stopped spying on them.

When I got fat enough away that they couldn't hear me I said, "That's so romantic that Fi remembered when Marshall Lee kissed her. I gotta go tell everyone about this, starting with Lo-Chro."

**Welp I hope everyone has enjoyed this story I know I enjoyed writing it. I wanna thank all the people who put this story on their favorites or alerts, because I would have never finished this story without you guys! :D I'll have another story up soon. I can't wait **** Bye Guys!**

** ~Katt Krystal**


End file.
